


that' 80s romance

by that70sgilmore



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, New York City, No fez and jackie, Old Friends, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that70sgilmore/pseuds/that70sgilmore
Summary: A few years later the series final, Jackie gets a new job an has to move away to New York. About three years after that, Hyde also gets a job on New York and with Jackie being his only friend in town, they start spending more time together than what they expected. Until when speding time brings some old feelings back.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. you smoke to choke the feeling 'til the walls don't meet the ceiling all we talk about is leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic, so i don't know about the update frequence. And also, english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake.

"Hyde man, i can't believe you're really going." Said Donna, thinking about when she was the one leaving.

"Yeap, me neither. But Donna, this job that i got, you're gonna wish you had something this great." Hyde couldn't stop thinking about how he was the only one who have never left Point Place, everyone else in the gang had jobs and college in other cities, most of them were actually back. All of then were. But Jackie. Jackie left about three years ago to work in New York, like Hyde would in some days. She visited them sometimes, and called constantly but still wasn't the same without her.

"I am the owner of a big record label. I don't think you can get something better than this" Donna messed with him, proud of herself.

Hugging Donna, Eric said "Yeah Hyde, my wife has a better job than yours."

"Well, at least I have a job. What do you do at that school, gets attacked by little kids?" As usual, everyone laughed of Hyde's joke about Eric.

"You should know that i was named the most respected teacher" Eric tried to defense himself, but failed with Kelso's next joke.

"Yeah man, I bet the kids are really afraid of what your mommy will do if they disrespect you."

"They are afraid that Eric will stop bringing cookies to lunch time" Fez contined the joke, while Eric kept trying to defend himself.

"Hey, those cookies really helped on my first day, ok?"

Hiding her laugh, Donna said "Honey I don't think you're helping yourself at the moment."

"You really aren't." Hyde said while drinking his beer.

"Hyde I was thinking about who also lives in New York." Donna said after some minutes of silence.

"Who? Frank Sinatra?" Fez asked.

Not really getting what was happening, as always, Kelso said "No dumbass, why would Frank Sinatra live in New York." 

"You guys are really dumb, and she's talking about Jackie." Eric sounded like a know it all, but he kinda is one.

"What about her?" Hyde was really good on predenting he never loved Jackie in a way that he never loved anyone before. The time they spent together was the best of his life, but it was over. And he was fine with it. He really was, Jackie and him work perfectly as kinda friends. Sometimes people just get over, and this was what seemed to happen. 

"I was just thinking, it's been a while since the last time we saw. When was that? Christmas? It might be good to have a friend on a new town where you don't know anyone." Donna was right. Hyde did like the fact the he had someone there. But Jackie wasn't the best company for a new job, or for anything. Not when it's only the two of them.

"You might be right. But you're not. I don't need company and Jackie is annoying as hell i wouldn't stand five minutes with her." Hyde didn't really thought like this. Yeah, Jackie was not an easy person to deal with, but her annoying way would make New York more comfortable. He just couldn't admit it to everyone else, or to himself.

"Sometimes I miss Jackie, we aren't really complete without her" Eric said, making everyone a little surprised since him and Jackie weren't that close, at least didn't seem to be.

Agreeing with Eric, Fez said "Me too, it's sad that now there is no girl around"

Throwing an empty beer can at him, Donna said offendend "I'm girl, you dumbass. And you better respect me" 

"Oh, the "girl" - Fez made the quote simbol with his fingers - is angry" Him and Kelso laughed, and Donna got up to fight him.

While they fought in a really fake way, Eric screamed at Fez "Hey, be careful that's wife"

Desesperatly, Fez screamed back "Why is your wife so stronger than me?"

They all stopped when to phone rang and Keslo picked it up. A few minutes later he passed the phone to Donna and said "Guys, it's Jackie."

"Finally a real girl!" Fez said, getting hit by pillow in his face by Donna.

Donna went to the kitchen, so that she could have a little more privacy. They talked for a long time, leaving the guys alone in the basement, when they turned it off and Donna got back downstairs, the Fez and Kelso were already gone. Her, Eric and Hyde stood there a while, but soon Kitty called them for the dinner, so the night on the basement was over. And in three days Hyde would be living in New York.


	2. it's a love story baby just say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at New York, Hyde has a little annoying and happy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school is taking all my time. Hope you like this, is my favorite from all the ones I've already written for this fanfic. And these first chapters will be kinda short until it gets into the major plot, sorry for that too.

Hyde had just got in town and was making the check in of the hotel he would be staying until he finds a better place, but before he could even start it, an annoying loud voice screamed going to hug him "Steven!"

Still a little confused about how was she here, Hyde hugged the girl back and asked "Jackie? what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer to his question, Hyde already knew what she would say "Donna told you."

"And I'm glad she did, cause no way i will let you live in this crap four stars hotel." Jackie looked at the place judging it.

"Jackie, it will be only a couple of weeks or a month, there's no need for you to worry." 

"Steven, Donna and Kitty asked me to care of you, and it looks like you really need it, so that's what i'm gonna do" Hyde was still a little confused, but he wouldn't completely hate to have Jackie taking care of him.

"Ok, so if you don't want me living here because it's not five stars, where would I live?" He was kinda curious to know what she had in my mind. Jackie always came with the craziest for making the others happy, that somehow worked.

Chocked that him didn't already knew, she asked "Isn't that obvious? With me!"

"No, no, no. Jackie, I am not living with you." Hyde said as he nodded his head.

"Oh Steven, you certainly are. It doesn't have to be forever, only until you find a place for you" Before Steven could say no again, Jackie poutted her lips.

Defeated, Hyde agreed "Damn it. But it won't be forever."

Hugging him again, Jackie said "Oh Steven, you're gonna love my place!"

"Doesn't really seen like i have a choice." Steven muttered while he takings his bags to the nearest taxi with Jackie.

Apparentely Jackie wasn't such stranger to the driver, since the moment they got into the car, the man asked "Hey Burkhart, finally a new boyfriend?"

Laughing of the idea, the girl answered politely "Oh no, Steven it's just an old friend of mine."

"Well, nice for you then." The man said.

Seeing how confused Hyde was, Jackie explained the situation to him "Steven, this is Mr. Benet, he works in reception of the building I live, and now you do to, so this won't be your last time seeing him."

"Steven, huh? Nice to meet you" 

"You can call me Hyde. Nice to meet you too." They shaked hands, and stayed quiet the rest of the path as Jackie kept talking about her incredible job as a tv jornalist to Hyde.

As soon as they got to Jackie's apartment, she showed Hyde the place, leading him to his bedroom at the end. He kinda liked it, it was basic and had space enough for him to decorate with his posters. He also liked the place, it wasn't that fancy but somehow it screamed Jackie Beulah Burkhart, and her room still was very pink and shinning, kinda liked how he imagined her mind.

Before he went to bed, he saw her in the room watching The Mage Of Oz and decided to sit down with her. "Hey, I'd just like to thank you for all of this. You didn't have to help me like this but you still did. It really does mean a lot. And even though I hate to admit it, New York will be a lot easier with you." 

Jackie looked at Hyde smiling, and answered him feeling her heart melt "Steven, that means so much to me! It's so hard to stay here alone and you coming with me is so good. I could never not help you, we're friends."

Smiling back at Jackie, Hyde said with a soft voice "Yeah, I guess we are."

"So, do you wanna finish the movie with me?" The girl asked hoping for an yes as an answer.

"Whatever, man." Hyde said getting comfortable in the sofa. They were both smiling thinking about each other, but none of them actually knew it.


End file.
